


自尊问题

by PurpleWigglytuff, Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Hannor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation, connor's such a slut for hank's big dick, hank takes viagra, hank's wounded ego, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, insatiable connor, twitter jericho has corrupted me
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWigglytuff/pseuds/PurpleWigglytuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: 康纳需索无度，作为人类的汉克力不从心。不能在床上满足自己的仿生人伴侣这一事实让他有点自尊受伤，于是他决定增进一点自己的雄风来找回公平。他有什么好主意？没错，就是伟哥。





	自尊问题

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter Of Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477285) by [Reis_Asher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher). 



> 伟哥的实际促进效果我写的并不严谨，但这就是一篇文而已，我只想探索一下这个好玩的脑洞。你大概不需要康纳式的说教，但是切勿在家模仿！没有医师的指导，处方药的副作用可能会造成生命危险。

康纳脸朝下趴在床上，双腿大开，穴口流出汉克的精液。他的样子很香艳，像被操翻了，也可能因为他就是被操翻了。汉克平复了呼吸，低笑一声，在康纳的背上烙下亲吻。  
“再干我一次，汉克。”康纳恳求道。他翻过身来，汉克惊惧地发现康纳已经又硬了。  
“人类有不应期这种东西。”汉克解释说，“不等上几个小时我是不可能再硬起来的。”当然了，康纳已经知道这个了，但好像他还是得经常被提醒一下。他这种立刻就能再来一发的本事能把人榨干，汉克觉得哪怕在巅峰时期他也未必能跟得上，更不用说现在了。  
康纳看起来几乎有些失望，他自己撸动起来，但尽管面前活色生香，汉克的阴茎最多不过下个半旗，在康纳射出来以后又迅速软了下去。  
“我迟早死在你身上，康纳，”汉克叹气道，“我们上星期做了十二次，这还只算了后穴插入，没算我给你撸出来的、吸出来的还有你自己用手弄出来的，你真是需索无度！”  
“对不起，汉克，”康纳说，“这对我来说是崭新的体验。我承认我是沉溺于肛交给我的快感不能自拔了。”  
“意思是说我的活儿还行呗，”汉克说，“但你还是让我觉得自己很不像样。我想满足你，但我只是个人类，别为难我了。”  
瞬间，一个念头闪进脑海，汉克微笑起来，爬下床走向浴室去了。

***

“你要敢告诉任何人，就别指望我以后再跟你下注。”汉克递过二十美金的钞票，佩德罗甩给他一个塑料袋，里面装着两颗蓝色小药丸。  
“嘿，这摆明了就是助兴用的嘛，”佩德罗说，“想跟得上那个仿生人，是不？我是说，真硬不起来的话你早就去看医生了，你来这儿就是想让他更舒服嘛。”  
“对，”汉克承认了，“我是想。”他把塑料袋装好，面有得色地走了。如果康纳是超级人类的话，他就得想个办法配得上他才行。有了这个，大概他就有了机会。

***

汉克就着一杯水在浴室吃下了一片蓝色小药丸。他把袋子藏起来等以后再用，希望康纳不会发现。他不需要被说教处方药怎么使用，更不想在一柱擎天难以平复的时候跟康纳起什么争执。不行，这应该是个惊喜。等到康纳被干得受不了了，求着汉克停下来的时候，再说这些也不迟。  
汉克走出浴室，发现康纳已经在沙发上玩弄自己了。他需要一点时间让药起效，于是他在仿生人的身边坐下来，把电视里的色情片拨到了别的频道。  
“用不着，”汉克说，“等会儿我来的时候你不需要碰你自己。我光想着你就硬了一整天了。”  
康纳微笑着拉开他的裤子拉链，但他眼中的怀疑之色刺痛了汉克。哦好吧，那他就让他的仿生人看看谁才是最持久的。

***

亲吻渐渐变成了动情的爱抚，汉克很确定，他拥有全底特律最硬的鸡巴。连康纳都露出了有点惊讶的表情，就在他拉开汉克的裤子拉链，把它掏出来的时候。  
“跟你说我来感觉了，”汉克说，“来吧，我们到卧室去做。”他站起身拉住康纳的手，带着他走进另一个房间。康纳已经完全勃起了，眼睛盯着汉克紫红的阴茎不放。汉克伸手去够润滑剂，康纳便爬上床，分开了双腿。  
“乖孩子，”汉克说着，一根湿滑的手指进入了康纳。他实在是硬得不可思议，等不及要把他的肉棒埋进康纳紧致的小穴里。他不慌不忙，确保能给康纳做好最充分的准备，今晚他可不打算停下来。  
“干我，汉克，求你了……把你的硬屌给我，”康纳恳求道。  
“我会的，”汉克低吼一声。他把龟头对准康纳的后穴推了进去，满意地看到康纳一边努力接纳他的坚硬，一边抓紧了床单。汉克呻吟出声，他完全进入了康纳，开始抽插。他的阴茎不如平时敏感，但康纳紧致的屁股足够让他疯狂，他发现能够坚持更久一点真是一件好事。他冲撞着康纳的仿生前列腺，操到他尖叫出他的名字，套弄着康纳的阴茎，直到他的肚子上沾满温暖的仿生精液。  
汉克继续抽插，康纳又硬了，仿生人这传奇般的超短不应期注定要胜过他。他感觉到自己快到了，射在康纳体内、把他的后穴灌满炽热精液的一刻汉克叫出声来，康纳饶有兴味地看着他的脸。  
康纳动了动，显然以为汉克要拔出去，但汉克抱紧了他，继续把精液干进康纳的后穴。他只软了一点点，不到一分钟就又完全硬了。他一下下冲撞着康纳，康纳睁大了惊讶的狗狗眼看着他。  
“你的不应期呢？”抽插之间，康纳问。  
“今晚免了，”汉克咧嘴一笑，“别问问题了，好好享受被干。你真是个欠干的小骚货。”汉克握住康纳的阴茎，再一次给他撸了出来。发泄的瞬间，康纳把头重重砸在了枕头上。汉克想知道他们能来多久，他能射第二次，第三次，第四次吗？老天，想到用这么多的种子灌满康纳让他兽欲大发。等汉克搞完，康纳一整个星期都会又松又流水。  
康纳又硬了。汉克的后背隐隐作痛，但他实在太过乐在其中，完全不想停下。康纳满身都是自己的精液，脸上却欲火中烧想要更多。天啊，设计康纳的人一定很有看男人的眼光，而他依然不敢相信占到便宜的那个幸运混蛋正是自己。  
“汉克！”康纳哭叫道，“再用力干我！”  
汉克欣然遵命，颇为自豪地低头看着他的大屌撑开了康纳的穴口。让康纳去查案真是暴殄天物，模块生命若是说他不是为这事制造出来的，那就是谎话，而汉克在狂乱地干着康纳的时候，对此绝无怨言。  
他喘着气，第二次射出来的时候气喘吁吁，再一次交代在了康纳的后穴里，他全身都在抽痛。  
他拔了出来，多抹了些润滑剂，虽然射了这么多康纳早就湿滑无比，可能根本不需要。他稍微软下来了一点，但看了一眼康纳淌着精液的大张的穴口，他的阴茎又蠢蠢欲动了。他又进入了康纳，感觉到自己完全硬了起来。天啊，这对他来说也是难得的经历了。汉克第三次给康纳撸了出来，而康纳当然没有抱怨。  
不过，汉克的后背真的开始疼了。他退了出来，喘着气，感叹岁月不饶人。他抓起康纳的手，拉着他进了起居室，自己在沙发上坐下。没错，这样好多了。靠垫支撑了他的后背，反正他本来也要换个体位了。他爱极了康纳坐在他的阴茎上，一边看着他的眼睛一边干着自己的样子。  
“上来，”汉克说。康纳不需要他说第二遍。他跨到汉克身上，低下身坐上汉克的粗大，充满渴求地骑着它，而汉克面带微笑地给他套弄。他的手覆上康纳的睾丸，轻柔地轮流玩弄着，第四次让康纳射了出来。汉克紧随其后，释放在在康纳体内的时候，他狠狠仰起头，肌肉都快拉伤了。  
“汉克……”康纳真的像是要受不住了，汉克骄傲地笑了起来，而康纳爬下了沙发，精液从他屁股里流出来，弄得汉克满身都是。这个场景足以使汉克的阴茎抽动起来。康纳的眼睛瞪大了，“汉克，这怎么可能呢？”他站起身，“你还硬着，我是不是做错了什么？”  
汉克笑着从沙发上起身，“没有，康纳，你就和平常一样棒。在沙发上躺好。”康纳躺了下来，汉克拉着他的腿，把他从沙发扶手上拖下来，分开他的两瓣屁股，再次把自己埋了进去。操，这也太棒了，而康纳的反应更是火上浇油，“你还好吗？”  
“我的人造精液存量目前偏低，”康纳说，“我应该还能再射一次，然后就得停下来了。”  
“哦，所以你还真是有极限的啊？”汉克逗他说。他继续干着康纳，干得他陷进沙发里，对自己打败了仿生人这一事实万分满意。他给康纳撸了出来，两人一起达到了高潮。汉克清空了一天的最后一发存货，然后拔了出来。康纳流了一点精液在沙发上，但和平时的量远远不能相比。汉克把他完全榨干了，逼着他释放出了一切。  
“我已经把你完全操开了，”汉克夸口道。他的阴茎开始软了，这让他放松了一点。他坐在沙发上，把康纳抱进怀里。康纳似乎真的很困惑，变黄的LED灯环转着圈。  
“你是否使用了非法药物来增进雄风，副队长？”哦豁，康纳发现了，前方说教预警。汉克马马虎虎地吻住他不让他说话，直到自己想出怎么解释为止。  
汉克中断了这个吻。“差不多吧，别那么看着我，这是处方药，不是迷幻药。”他不需要告诉康纳他是非法途径弄到手的。  
“副作用包括鼻塞，面红——”  
“我知道副作用有什么，康纳，我只是……我想满足你，好吗？那天我是真的觉得自己很不像样。”汉克脸红了，尴尬让热气在他脸颊蒸腾。或者是蓝色小药丸的作用吧。一想到这个，他鼻子感觉也有点堵了。  
“汉克，试图跟上仿生人的步调是鲁莽的行为，”康纳解释道，“你可能会损害自己的身体。”他在汉克脸上烙下一个吻，“是我考虑不周，没有跟你说明白，尽管我可以达到并维持多次勃起，我并不需要多次射精来得到性满足。不管是从身体还是精神方面来说，我对我们的性爱时长都非常满意。我并不希望对我们的性生活作出任何改变。”  
“说的跟真的似的，”汉克埋怨说，“那天你明明缠着我还要。”  
“我承认这对于我来说是全新的体验，而且我可能热衷得有点过头了，超过了合理限度，也对你不够公平，”康纳解释道，“即便如此，我还是不需要你增进雄风，汉克。我可以列出来我喜欢你身体的什么，但上次我这么做的时候，你说你很尴尬，让我不要再这样。无论如何，通过你巨大的勃起插入我的肛门腔，我感到自己得到了足够的刺激。”  
“荣幸效劳。”汉克说，尽管他感觉自尊被微妙地调戏了，可能也算是求仁得仁。他低头看看自己的阴茎，到现在居然还是半勃。“下去，小子，”他抱怨道，“天，这你都是怎么忍过来的，康纳？烦死了。”  
“多数时候我就去求你操我，”康纳坦白，“我承认，我没预料到这个。你的所作所为让我十分感动，即使你违反了几项法律。”  
“行行行，那你感觉怎样？被干这么多次舒服吗？”  
“是非常难得的体验，”康纳说，“不过，我得等上一阵子才能再试一次了，你可以说我现在需要一个不应期。”  
“早特么该这样了，”汉克咧嘴笑起来，拉近了康纳又是一个马马虎虎的吻，然后把头靠在他肩膀上，陷入了满足的沉沉梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Mtslash: http://www.mtslash.net/thread-268891-1-1.html


End file.
